1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an automatic suspender reeling device, and especially to such a device in which an engaging member and a ratchet wheel are mutually engaged with or separated from each other to control pulling out or retracting of a wound suspender, such that adjustment of the length of extension of the suspender is obtained. A backpack or a handbag is provided on both lateral sides thereof with such a reeling device, and by operation of the free winding of the reeling device for adjustment in order to get a suitable length of the suspender, the suspender can be extended for shouldering, or shortened for hand carrying, and the backpack or the handbag can thus be carried easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various carrying tools such as bags, packs etc. sold in the markets are provided with suspenders for shouldering by users; in use, the suspenders have to be adjusted to get suitable lengths to attain desired factors that involve sizes of the users or the bags or packs to suit shouldering by the users in a convenient way. Suspenders used on various bags or packs are all controlled by engagement of buckles each in the shape of xe2x80x9c{circumflex over (xe2x88x92)}xe2x80x9d, such a xe2x80x9c{circumflex over (xe2x88x92)}xe2x80x9d shaped buckle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A) has a middle rod xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d is connected with one end of a suspender 10, the other end of the suspender 10 is extended through a ring xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d of a bag, and then through the xe2x80x9c{circumflex over (xe2x88x92)}xe2x80x9d shaped buckle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d. The aforesaid other end of the suspender 10 is fixedly connected to another ring xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d. In this arrangement, when the length of the suspender 10 is adjusted, the parts of the suspender 10 on the left and the right sides of the xe2x80x9c{circumflex over (xe2x88x92)}xe2x80x9d shaped buckle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d must be pulled to displace the xe2x80x9c{circumflex over (xe2x88x92)}xe2x80x9d shaped buckle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d on the suspender 10, and the length of the suspender 10 can be adjusted. Such mode of adjustment is difficult and some problems are listed as follows:
1. The xe2x80x9c{circumflex over (xe2x88x92)}xe2x80x9d shaped buckle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is directly provided on the suspender 10, and by pulling of the suspender 10, the xe2x80x9c{circumflex over (xe2x88x92)}xe2x80x9d shaped buckle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is tightly sustained on the suspender 10, such that displacement or adjustment of the xe2x80x9c{circumflex over (xe2x88x92)}xe2x80x9d shaped buckle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is quite difficult.
2. When the suspender 10 is extended through the xe2x80x9c{circumflex over (xe2x88x92)}xe2x80x9d shaped buckle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, it is often torn by the hooking of the xe2x80x9c{circumflex over (xe2x88x92)}xe2x80x9dshaped buckle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, such that, the area to be adjusted always causes the tearing off of threads, and breakage of the suspender 10 may occur. And when the suspender 10 is not used temporarily, it can not be withdrawn for storage, but can only be randomly placed on the bag, hence the suspender 10 may become attached to some external item or be tangled on one""s body, accidents may occur.
The above stated problems created in using the prior art suspender makes bags inconvenient for carrying, and improvement is warranted.
The main object of the present invention is to establish the structure of the automatic reeling device by extending a suspender through an engaging member and then fixing it on a ratchet wheel, and by mounting the engaging member and the ratchet wheel together in a box. The reeling device can now be installed on any bag to adjust the length of extension of the suspender quickly and conveniently.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide an engaging portion on the bottom of the engaging member in the reeling device for engaging with the teeth of the ratchet wheel. By engaging the engaging member with the ratchet wheel, the suspender can extend through the engaging member to be pulled out or retracted.
Another object of the present invention is to make the engaging member of the reeling device movable upwardly to render the engaging portion on the bottom of the engaging member to move away from the teeth of the ratchet wheel so that a helix spring in the ratchet wheel winds back to reel the suspender back onto the ratchet wheel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a recess on the engaging member, and to provide a protrusion on the reeling device corresponding to the recess. By engaging the protrusion in the recess, the effect of fixing the engaging member on the reeling device can be enhanced, and the engaging member is not subjected to being swayed or displaced.
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in reference to the accompanying drawings.